Kia's Fight For The World
by TheAlmightyWaffleGuardianBlez
Summary: This does have some stuff about demons and the Underworld, so if you're easily offended by that kinda thing, this isn't for you. Kia is the daughter of a certain demon, Xenon, and just a head's up, she likes Dib. The 1st chappie is just Xenon & Kia. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I am very disappointed in you, Xenon. Why would you mate with a human?"

Xenon stared through the flames, with no valid expression readable on his face. He didn't know how to respond to that without making his master angry. Instead, he just replied with, "I don't know why, my lord." But even this might anger his master.

"I expect more out of you, Xenon. You're my most loyal servant. And I even consider you as a good friend. But there must always be consequences for your actions."

Xenon nodded and sighed. "I understand, master. And I do apologize. I know I broke a rule, and I feel only the deepest regret for disobeying the rules you have set into place."

There was a pause of silence. Only the crackling of the fire around them could be heard.

"Since you seem to like mortals so well, maybe you should live with them for a while."

"But master, I-"

"SILENCE. You must live among the mortals for two centuries. You will finish this punishment, then return to me. Now leave."

Xenon almost gaped at his master for a moment, but nodded and disappeared as the bright orange flames engulfed him.

When he appeared again, he was standing in the middle of a dark alley, which smelled pretty bad, by the way. His eyes wandered around, trying to search for a hint as to where he was. He walked out to the end of the alley, looking up and down the street.

He certainly recognized it, but couldn't name exactly where he had appeared. His rage had been so great, he didn't even pay attention to where he was going when he left the Underworld. Oh well.

He stepped out and began to walk down the street, his heavy black boots grounding into the sidewalk with each step. He now decided to look for a structure he could claim as his own. He paused for a second and forced his skin to change to his normal pale, his dark brown hair to grow out of his skull, and his black eyes to now look like a human's, with a vibrant green that almost seemed to glow.

He smiled, stretched a little, and continued walking. His eyes scanned over the scenery, watching as he passed by each house, until he turned into another neighborhood, and finally, he found it. A house he'd actually tolerate living in.

For now, anyway.

He walked up to the house, waved a hand in front of it, and the door opened. He strode inside all casual-like, and grinned as he looked around. It was already occupied. No matter, he'd fix that. The house is now for sale.

Xenon made his way down the hall and opened the first door.

A bathroom.

Right, moving on. He opened the next door, and this time, he found a sleeping form atop a small bed. After looking around the room, he came to the conclusion the room was inhabited by a young boy. He grinned wider than he had been, and went inside the room. His fingertips extended into sharp claws, and he raised them slightly. He then stabbed them into the boy, and covered his mouth to muffle his cry.

Xenon watched the boy stared up at him in terror, trying to rid of the discomfort of the sharp object breaking his skin, and possibly even a few vital organs. His eyes closed and tears leaked out of the side, sliding to land on his pillow. It wasn't long before he stopped breathing, and clearly was, dead.

Xenon pulled his claws out and wiped the blood on his black pants. This was fun.

The woman sat on the hospital bed, her face pale and her hands shaking. She looked over at the small almost container-like thing that held her newborn baby. It looked so peaceful, sleeping, with its hand curled into a small fist beside its head. Its head covered in brown fuzz, not quite hair yet. She looked up at the doctor, who placed the name tag into it, 'KIA LINDSEY REED'.

The woman smiled, knowing everything would be as it should. She closed her eyes, and slowly slipped out of consciousness.

If only the baby knew her mother. For her mother died that night, in her sleep.

(A/N): Awww. So sad. D= Poor Kia. And Xenon…he committed a sin, strangely, but he's being punished for it. XP Ironic, huh? Oh yeah, and did you know that Xenon is the name of an element on the Periodic Table? Yeah. XD I didn't realize that until I was taking the science test and I was looking over the Periodic Table to find something in order to answer a question. Anyway, review and comment! Thank you! ^^ (Also, the ladeh was pregnant for a while, it just took a long time for the whole mess to be found out.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Sorry for such a long wait. I was grounded for a month, and then I got distracted. XP But here's the next chapter.

Xenon dragged the remaining bodies into the room he was first in; the boy's room. Apparently this was a family of four; a son, a daughter, and the parents. Ah, they must have been such a happy family.

Xenon placed his middle and index finger on the boy's body and he instantly burned, leaving behind a pile of ashes. He then did the same with the other three, again, only leaving behind the pile of ashes. Finally, finished.

He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. As he turned to walk down the hallway, he was startled to see a man standing in front of him. The man's hair was bright red, and his eyes seemed to match the color perfectly. He smiled his teeth sharp and pointy. "Hello there, Xenee. What brings you back to the mortal realm?"

Xenon didn't reply, just glared. "What do you want, Rohman?"

Rohman continued grinning. "Ah, I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been a while since I've talked to you, Xenee."

"Don't call me that," Xenon growled. "And I don't want to talk to you, so leave."

"Aw, but Xenon, I missed you." Rohman slid a finger down Xenon's cheek and giggled teasingly. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Xenon replied rather harshly.

"Ah, no fun Xenee." Rohman pulled his hand away and turned away, trying to hide his smile now. "Plus, I have something for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Xenon raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Come with me, Xenee." Rohman began to walk down the hall. Xenon ignored the rage that burned inside him for the repetition of 'Xenee'. He followed Rohman out the door. They stopped suddenly and Rohman bent down behind a nearby bush to pick something up. Xenon noticed he held it carefully, and turned around to face him, grinning.

"Congratulations," Rohman began, "It's a girl!" He held out a small bundle of blankets, which Xenon took after a moment of hesitation. He stared in awe at it, then moved the blankets so he could see its face. She looked exactly like him…

"Her mother died last night," Rohman said. "I figured I'd just deliver her to you personally, since no one had any idea who the father was. But I saw the similarity between you two. And her eyes – have you seen them? They can be solid black one minute, then a sparkling green the next."

Xenon didn't say anything. He just stared down at the baby in bewilderment. "What's her name?"

"Kia Lindsey…Larthel, I think."

Xenon began to glare and held Kia away from himself. "I don't want her. Send her to an orphanage or something."

"Oh, but Xenee, she's your daughter! Why would you just throw her out?"

"I have my reasons," Xenon replied coldly. "And if I kept her, I would grow attached to her, which would only mean trouble at her death. No. I don't love mortals, and I certainly don't love a Hanbun o koeru."

Rohmon sighed, and pushed Kia back gently towards Xenon. "Well, I kind of figured you would respond this way. So I discussed this with Morningstar, and he has ordered you to keep her. Until the very day she dies, you must protect her and provide her with the necessities of living."

Xenon only continued to glare. He carefully pulled Kia closer to him once more, but his expression didn't change. "Fine. You can leave now, Rohman."

Rohman didn't move. "I have been instructed to watch you with the baby until the fifth moon."

Xenon sighed, then turned swiftly on his heel and walked back inside, ignoring Rohman's presence.

(A/N): ...so yeah. XD The thing with Xenon and Rohman...well, Rohman likes Xenon, but Xenon not only can't love, he also HATES Rohman. Hates him a lot. I must say, however, that I got my inspiration from Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and from lunathehalfbreed's characters Azurah and Cajinn. (I dun own them. XP)

So yeah. Don't worry though, there won't be any real Yaoi, because I don't like it that much. x.x I dunno, I'm just weird. Rohman is just a lil' too friendly with Xenon. XP

Anyhows, after this chaptah, we skip ahead to Kia being all twelve-year-old and stuff.


End file.
